Hope
by soarjet
Summary: A young vampire abandon by everyone finds a new family, but will history repeat its self when trouble comes. New characters as well as the Cullens we all love!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

_This is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate all the comments you have, also I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.. though I wish I did.. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 – The beginning of the end.**

I sat there thinking back how could this all be possible? Was I really that stupid? Well the answer to my question was obvious as I sat there on the stony cliff looking out onto the murky waters below. I remembered it all as it was yesterday, I had always been one to feel compassion towards other people; I constantly tried to help anyone I could. I volunteered at a local youth center, being there for the kids fulfilled me in ways that no other job ever had. If it wasn't for paying the bills I would spend all my time volunteering.

I had just moved to Sudbury, and I was loving this mining town in northern Ontario. I was originally from Toronto which was an extremely large city which I enjoyed immensely but I couldn't live there anymore. My relationships with my family were killing me. Ever since I was a little girl I was extremely aware of people's emotions, I would absorb them like a sponge, so if someone was hurting I would be hurting ten times worse then they were. This was always a problem and a source of tension in my family, my parents sent me to a shrink to find out what was wrong with me. All he could tell my family is that I had problems processing emotions; it was like a learning disability he said. Still thinking about that day I became extremely angry punching the ground beside me sending shards of rocks plummeting down into the icy water below.

This 'disability' was the reason I left home, it was becoming extremely difficult to be around anyone I loved.

Though I couldn't complain I enjoyed living in Sudbury, my day job I was Phlebotomist we would call ourselves 'Professional Vampires' the term seems too ironic now and on the nights and weekends I would spend my time at the Youth Center. I was happy! I would never forget that life no matter how long I would live, especially that night.

I had just locked up the youth center and I was planning to walk home. My apartment wasn't far and it was such a nice night that I decided that I wasn't going to drive. I had walked this route so many times that I could have done it in my sleep but that night it was a scream that took me off my path.

I was only three streets away from my house when I heard it, I didn't even take a minute to think of the consequences I headed down the laneway towards that scream. Half way down the laneway broke off; I quickly looked left and then right scanning for where the scream could have come from when I saw her. She was draped over a lifeless body of young female, she was exquisite, pale with crimson eyes and pitch black hair. I froze immediately, she had noticed that I had appeared throwing the lifeless body aside she looked me in the eyes and crouched, I didn't even have time to blink she was on top of me, I felt the pain, the excruciating pain but my body didn't react. At that moment she dropped me, I couldn't understand what was going on, why had she let me go? I tried to pull myself to the side of the laneway, with great effort I had made it. I couldn't understand how I was still in so much pain I felt like I was on fire, the attacker wasn't anywhere near me. I tried to focus my eyes, my glasses where on the other side of the laneway and I was not moving.

Suddenly I was being picked up, everything was moving in a blur but I didn't feel like I was moving. The arms placed me down gently in the forest, the angelic voice told me not to move and that she would be back. I was so confused was this the same lady who attacked me? There were so many questions that I wanted answers to but I couldn't open my mouth, as much as I wanted to, I wanted to scream and ask to stop this burning but I couldn't.

Now here I was, sitting on the edgy of a stony cliff. That angelic voice never came back though I had waited and waited. Guessing that I had waited two years, counting the seasons.

I picked my self off the rock and began to walk towards the forest wondering why I allow my self to think of that memory. But it was that memory that only memory that gave me a clue to what I was. Since that day I was left with more questions than answers. Still being extremely frustrated I kicked a pine tree with a little too much force as the base cracked and the tree came falling down towards the forest floor.

I sighed; it was time for me to move on. I couldn't stay in the deep forest waiting for my savoir to come back to me, I had waited too long. It was at that moment that overwhelming sadness had flooded over me; I needed to escape this feeling but where was I to go. There were something's that I had noticed in the new me, I was super strong, extremely fast, I craved blood and that I sparkled like a freak in the sunlight! Even with all these new talents the sunlight thing really freaked me out!

So I needed to get out of here, away from this forest, away from Sudbury. I knew that I needed to stay north so that I could be out of the sun, so Florida and California would be out of the question. I giggled to my self and then regain focus. North West that was the direction that I was going to run, not stopping until I was far away from this place as possible.

I hunted on my travels, deer, elk, polar bears, mountain lions and grizzlies. I tried to hunt humans once when I found out that I craved blood, I remember my attacker and I had realized what she had been doing over that lifeless body. I had remembered and was planning on imitating but it wasn't until I got close to my prey ready to attack when I felt his fear. His fear was mirrored in me and I felt it ten times worse, I was so scared that I ran away. I had never tried to kill another human since then, animals didn't affect my emotions so hunting them became easy and it satisfied my thirst.


	2. Chapter 2 The Clearing

**Chapter 2 – The Clearing**

I had been running for awhile, when I realized that I wasn't in Canada any more. I wasn't paying too much attention when I ran but I ended up heading south, unaware that I was doing this until I past an American flag on a cute little cabin deep in the forest. I had tried to stay away from towns, away from humans. So knowing which province you where in was hard enough, not that it mattered if I was in Alberta or British Columbia I wasn't expecting any mail! Seeing this cabin sparked my interest, I was always a curious person being what I am now didn't change that. I decided that I was going to head towards the closest town to figure out where I was. I proceeded through the forest until I ended in a clearing when all of a sudden an emotion took over me; it was a mixture of fear, anger, and anxiety. I raised my hands out as I saw them approaching, I shouldn't be feeling these emotions, I quickly checked to see if there were any humans in the area but the air was clear.

They were approaching in a 'V' position, looking like they were going to attack, they were wolves giant wolves and there were five of them and they were heading towards me.

I started to back up.

"Please" I begged

The large one in the center just stared at me baring his teeth.

I continued to back up, but every step back I took they took a step forward.

I didn't know what to say, how was I going to reason with an animal.

"Please" I tried one more time, trying to plead.

The large one in the middle turned his head to the side of the clearing, I turned to look terrified to take my eyes away from the large pack of wolves in front of me but curious of what made this lager wolf turn his head, where more coming? To my relief I saw two men approaching and a large russet coloured wolf, where these the people that I was feeling the emotions of?

As the men approached I noticed that they were very different than other humans, they were extremely pale with golden coloured eyes. The one with darker hair turned towards the large wolf in the middle.

"Thanks Sam."

Thanks Sam? This wolf had a name, but as he said that the wolves started to back up, giving space for the two men to come in.

"Hello my dear" the blonde one spoke his voice sounding like an angle. "Everything is alright" as he said that I realized that I was still in the same position as I was when the wolves where approaching. I stood erect as the emotions around be calmed. I seemed to relax but a million of questions where going through my head, who were they? How did they know I was here?

"We will answer all your questions" the dark haired one answered, I must have looked really confused. I thought how could he know what I was thinking.

"What's your name child?" The blonde one asked reaching out for me.

Name, name, I had a name right. Everything I knew seemed to be forgotten. I couldn't come up with any answer. I was frozen.

"Is she ok?" the blonde one ask the other.

"She is very confused; she doesn't know what is going on." The dark haired one whispered to the other but I could still hear it as clear as if he was yelling. He was right though I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. I never knew what was going on. Ever since I was left in the woods I had never known what was going on.

They continued to talk amongst themselves, a thought crossed my mind maybe they would have some answers for me. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me" They both shot me shocking glances. "I'm sorry to be rude my name is Jaden." As I spoke I started to feel more relaxed, this wasn't going to be too difficult I hoped.

"Hello Jaden, I'm Carlisle" The blonde one spoke and then pointed to the man beside him "and this is Edward" He nodded his head. The emotions around me went from worry to calm; something about me speaking had changed this atmosphere. Edward turned his head and spoke to the large wolf in the center. "Yes it will be fine, you can go. Thank you Sam." The pack of wolves turned and ran back into the forest, only one stayed, the russet coloured one.

Carlisle now spoke "you must have tons of questions, why don't you accompany us back to our house and we will be glad to explain everything to you."

Everything I thought. Could this be possible could they explain why I was left in the woods, why I burned, why I was extremely fast and strong? My thought was interrupted by Edward. "Yes, we will explain all that."

I sighed.

"Thank you for your invitation, I would love accompany you back to your house"

A house, I hadn't been in a house for years, maybe they would be so kind to let me use there shower, oh a shower would be so nice.

I caught out of the corner of my eye Edward smirked and tried to hide his laugh.

Carlisle shot him a look. "Alright that's settle why don't you follow us" both him and Edward turned away from me and took off in a run. It took me by surprise, I stood there frozen. They ran like I did, was this possible. My thoughts where interrupted by the wolf nudging at me. I looked at him he looked back at me then quickly glanced in the direction that Carlisle and Edward took off in and then back at me. Though he said no words I understood him. I took off after my new friends.


	3. Chapter 3 You're not alone

**Chapter 3 – You're not alone**

I arrived at the house just shortly after they did, Edward was already inside but Carlisle was standing on the steps waiting for me. I approached cautiously but I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of love, I stopped dead in my tracks and froze. I had never felt an emotion this strong before. Even the fear the human had when I was going to attack him had nothing on this emotion. I was overwhelmed, I couldn't move. I heard Carlisle call out for Edward and another name I didn't recognized. I looked up but I couldn't move I wasn't frozen by the emotion anymore I was frozen from shock. As I looked up at the house it wasn't just the two familiar faces I met in the clearing there were nine of them.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Jaden" Carlisle spoke. I felt the atmosphere around me change and I didn't like it. It wasn't normal.

"NO!" I screamed, the anger rushed through me and a red tint clouded my vision. I felt this wave of emotion release from me. The nine faces in front of my stood there in shock.

"Jazz" Edward said as he was shaking his head. At that moment the atmosphere went back to normal, the emotions around me weren't being manipulated.

"Better?" Edward continued looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Well then shall we take this inside" the brown haired women beside Carlisle spoke. I nodded once more.

I followed them into the house and into a very large dinning room, they all began taking there seats. The short pixie haired girl held out a chair for me, I reluctantly sat down in it. Carlisle at the head of the table began to speak. I listen to him explain about him and his family, how they were 'vegetarian vampires' they didn't hunt humans, how the wolves in the clearing are shapeshiffters from the Quileute tribe. Which explains how I felt there emotions. His story came to an end, and at that point I knew it was time to tell them mine. Everyone was extremely quite and attentive as I told my story, as my story was coming to an end I said reluctantly.

"And here I am"

I looked at everyone, there faces and emotions where of shock, pain, anger, and compassion. I was confused, like I always was.

I was about to speak again when everyone started at once.

"How could they just leave her" Esme said with the most loving voice, staring deep into my eyes.

"Animals on her own, I thought Carlisle was the only one" Bella whispered to Edward.

"Emotions, what is she capable of? Is it similar to Jaspers?" Alice asked Carlisle.

The questions were coming so fast and in all different directions, I didn't know if it was directed at me or at Carlisle. I was overwhelmed; I needed to get out of here!

"Stop!" I said, but it appeared that no one heard me. I didn't want to be rude but I said it again. "Stop!" still the conversations continued.

I felt the anger engulf me like it had in the yard; my vision was tinted with the colour red. The venom filled my mouth as I stood and shouted "ENOUGH!" like before the wave of emotion was released from me and directed towards the other vampires sitting at the table. They all stopped abruptly, Emmett jumping to his feet throwing the chair behind him. No one spoke; I took this as my cue to interject.

"Thank you" I said, looking down at the table trying not to make eye contact with any of them. "It's been a long night" and indeed it had, I needed time to myself. Believe it or not being alone for all those years and I was now surround by people who seems to care and I wanted to be alone again. I shoked my head, still looking at the table. "If you would excuse me I would like to have some time to myself."

"Of course dear" Esme spoke "You can have Edward's old room, Alice"

The short pixie haired girl was beside me taking my hand leading in the direction of the stairs. This wasn't what I had in mind but I didn't want to be rude anymore, this family was already being so hospitable. I followed Alice up the stairs to the last bedroom.

"This is Edward's old room" she stated as she stopped at the doorway. "He is living at the cottage now so you staying here isn't an issue!" She smiled, "And tomorrow we will get you some new clothes!"

With that she excused herself; I walked in the room closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 Not again

_I do not own twilight or its characters. _

_I hope you are enjoying.. please R&R_

_Thxs_

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4 – Not Again**

I was exhausted, for the first time in years I wanted to sleep. I made my way over to the dark couch that was pushed up against the glass wall it was overlooking the Cullen's magnificent back yard. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. I had learned so much information tonight; I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking that it would give me some relief to all the information that had filled my brain.

So in short I was a vampire, that much I had kind of gathered, my new friends didn't need to tell me that. But surprisingly I was a 'vegetarian vampire' this was not the normal trend of my, well our kind. Carlisle was fascinated on how I came into this lifestyle on my own. There was only another family that shared the same lifestyle of the Cullen's, that was the Denali family and they lived in Alaska.

So this new family that I had met was comprised of Carlisle, who was looked at as the leader and father of the Cullen family, he was also a doctor at the local hospital. Carlisle fascinated me, he seemed to know everything and was extremely patient. I hoped that tomorrow he might be willing to answer a few more questions of mine. Next to Carlisle was his wife Esme, she caring and pure and everything you would want your mother to be and she was to the rest of the family. I didn't even know this lady and she had welcomed me in with open arms.

Alice and Jasper were next, Alice was a ball of energy, which I gathered by the looks on everyone's faces she was always like this, but like Esme she was warm and good hearted, her intentions were pure. Her husband Jasper was extremely quiet and for some reason I didn't trust him, I would have to find out tomorrow but his presence made me extremely uneasy. Sitting beside them downstairs was Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett was one of those people you couldn't help but smile when you were around him, and he took on the role in the family as the protecting older brother. He had a great sense of humour, which left me questioning how he got with someone like Rosalie. To me she had bitch written across her, it seemed like she didn't care about anyone but herself. I knew people like that in my human life and I tried at all cost to stay away from them. Rosalie just didn't seem to fit in this family where everyone was so caring and loving. Humph I thought to myself guess every family needs one.

Lastly there was a little family within this family, and that included Edward, Bella and Reneesme. Reneesme was different from the rest of us, she had a heart beat, and blood ran through her veins. This little family was different, it happen to be that Edward and Bella were this child's biological parents, though I wouldn't call Reneesme a child anymore she was frozen at 17 just like the rest of them.

As I sat there going through the nights events I paused, I was happy. I shook my head and got up from the couch, I started to pace back and forth. I shouldn't been feeling this way, I didn't even know these people. But I could feel the love, the hope. It was not something I wanted to leave behind but I remember my human life and how I had to leave my family because of this 'disability'. It was then that I decided that I wasn't going to wait until I got hurt I was going to leave right away.

I would go out the window I thought, and just disappear. They won't miss me, they don't even know me and I wouldn't want to be a burden to them. Going down the stairs and out the front door would call too much attention to me and I would then have to explain my actions. Nope the window was a perfect idea! I walked over and opened the window looking down at the three stories below when I heard someone clear there throat. I turned around instantly to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked looking at me then the window.

I hesitated; I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I tried to think of another excuse.

"Hunting" it came out of my mouth more like a question that a statement. Man I was such a bad liar.

She looked at me like she could see right through my lie. I suddenly looked at the floor, I was ashamed, and to make matters worse she wasn't angry, the emotions coming off of her where still that of love, caring and worry.

"We don't want you to go" Her cheerful voice rang through the room.

"I don't want to bother anyone" I said still not looking up from the floor.

She ran to my side. "You are not bothering anyone, where are glad that your travels lead you to us. We couldn't be more excited"

By we I wasn't sure if she meant all of them or if she was just using it to make me feel better, but I could tell that she was really excited that I was here.

"Alice..." I looked up from the floor "It's just all very new to me, I have been alone for so long that being around people is..." I hesitated "difficult for me, things have happen in the past I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Jaden, you are not going to hurt anyone."

"But Alice you don't know that for sure, and I just can't go on a whim" I was right, every time I was around people I would end up hurt or worse hurting them. Yes this was only in my human life because I hadn't been around anyone since then, but still I didn't want to hurt this new family that seemed to care about me already.

Alice laughed "Like you Jaden, I am gifted" I stared at her in disbelief, I'm gifted? She continued.

"I can see the future, I can see the path people are on when they are on it, but if they change their minds the future changes."

My mouth hung open as I listen to her.

"I was looking into your future, seeing if you would fit with the family" she looked down sheepishly like a child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "And I saw that you would. I saw that we would be great friends, and then everything changed. I saw you climbing out your window and never coming back. That's when I came to your room" She looked up at me, my mouth still hanging open I closed it immediately.

"You saw me leaving?" I asked her

"Yes, but I didn't want you to go. That's why I stopped you."

I shook my head. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You being here will be a good thing for everyone, trust me."

How could I not with a physic vampire standing right next to me. I just nodded and she squealed with delight. At that moment Jasper entered the room, I tensed up immediately.

"I don't get it" Alice said skipping over to Jaspers side. "You two are one of the same"

"I am ..." I was about to argue her statement when I was unable to finish my sentence as Edward interrupted me speaking to Alice.

"She doesn't understand Alice" he was right, though at this moment I didn't care to understand. I really needed to hunt; I needed this burning in my throat to subside so I would be able to think clearly.

"If you would excuse me" I interrupted "I would really like to hunt."

"Go with her" I heard Edward whisper to Alice, "she doesn't know the treaty lines and she seems to trust you"

"Of course she trusts me" Alice said skipping over to me shooting Edward a deadly look. I wondered did she ever just walk normally or did she skip all the time. I heard Edward giggle.

"Mind if I come along?" she asked

"I'm not going to run, if that's what you're thinking"

"Oh I know that" she said as she tapped her forehead.

I had to laugh, "Okay then, lead the way" as I motion my hand toward the window.

She quickly kissed Jasper on the check and sprinted out the window.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm gifted

_A/N - Sorry this is a short chapter I hope you are all enjoying it... I just cant seem to type as fast as I want to.. Chapter 6 and maybe 7 will either be up later today or tomorrow! Enjoy_

_I do not own twilight or any of the characters.. wish i did though!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – I'm gifted**

I sat on a rather large rock beside a river in the Cullen's backyard. I had hunted more than I had needed to last night with Alice and I was feeling rather slushy. Alice had left me here with my thoughts to go be with Jasper. She didn't say much when we hunted which was greatly appreciated, I think that she was starting to understand that I wasn't used to being around people. Her company was worth more to me than any conversation I could have had, I suddenly felt warmth inside my chest, I knew then if I was able to cry I would of. My thoughts were interrupted by a very cheerful voice.

"Hey there" I turned my head to see Reneesme walking towards me.

"Hi"

"I don't think we were formally introduced last night" she said as she reached out her hand. "I am Reneesme, but feel free to call me Nessie everyone else does!"

I reached out to shake hers. "Jaden"

"Do you mind if I sit beside you Jaden?" she looked at the space beside me on the rock. I shrugged my shoulders. Her eyes lit up as she joined me on the rock.

"This all must be so new for you" she stated, I just nodded. "Don't let my family intimidate you, they are a bunch a softies!" Reneesme laughed. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face, she must have understood because she kept on laughing.

"The one good thing about having a mind reader as a father is that he tells your mother everything, so you get all the good gossip!" She continued to laugh.

"Your father, Edward is a mind reader?" This would make sense how he was able to answer my questions that I didn't speak, how he knew what I was feeling.

Reneesme cleared her throat, still smiling from ear to ear. "Yes Edward can read minds. Though he can't read Bella's unless she lets him." I looked at her with a thousand questions flooding my mind; you didn't need to be a mind reader to know what I was going to ask.

Reneesme continued, "My mother is a shield, and unless she pulls her shield away from herself my father can't hear her. Alice can see the future but the future can change" She laughed again to herself. "She is a tricky one to get by"

I laughed along with her remembering how I was going to escape last night.

"I know Alice caught me last night" I told Reneesme, "She said she was gifted like me, though I don't understand. I can't read minds or see the future."

"Jaden you don't know you're gifted?" Reneesme asked, she was shocked. I was shocked I had no idea what she was talking about I don't have any special powers.

"Look" Reneesme said as she got up from sitting beside me and knelt in front of me. "I have a certain gift, I can show people things. Memories, my own memories. If you don't mind I would like to show you something."

I looked at her scared; I didn't know what she was going to do. I hadn't even known these people for 24 hours.

"It won't hurt" she continued.

"Alright" I said reluctantly "what do I do"

"Nothing just hold still, I am going to touch the palm of your hand. Okay?" she looked at me, I just nodded.

"Alright then here we go" she touched the palm of my hand. All of a sudden I was seeing the scene from last night when I arrived at the house only I was seeing myself from someone else's eyes. I saw my body changed in posture and then I yelled 'NO'. Right then I felt a wave of emotion hurt; it felt like someone had stabbed me with the most excruciating amount of pain. Almost as fast as it came it stopped. I opened my eyes not realizing that I had closed them to look at Reneesme.

"Did I do that?" I asked her.

"Yes but I don't know how, that is something that you will have to speak to the others about. You are like Jasper, but with how much I don't know." Reneesme shook her head and stood up.

"I'm like Jasper?" I quickly stood up.

"Jasper's ability has to do with emotions" Reneesme quickly added

"How am I like him?" I shouted angrily. I wanted to know, but the atmosphere suddenly changed. I knew I was making Reneesme feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" I quickly said, "I will ask Carlisle about it"

The atmosphere quickly returned to what it was before.

"No problem, I was heading to the house when I saw you here. Would you like to join me?"

I looked at her realizing if I wasn't leaving then I was going to have to get this part over and done with sooner rather than later.

"Sure" I said as I started to walk towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping

**A/N - here is chapter 6, loved writting this chapter. Chapter 7 is being a little bit more difficult please R&R I am still hoping to have Chapter 7 up tomorrow. **

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (still wished I did though :D)_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Shopping**

We entered the kitchen to see Esme cooking, the smell almost made me gag.

"There you are Nessie; your eggs are going to get cold." She placed the eggs on a plate and started walking towards the kitchen table.

"Sorry Esme, but I ran into Jaden" Reneesme looked over at me and flashed a huge smile. "And we started talking, I kind of lost track of time" Reneesme headed over to the table sat down and picked up a fork and started to eat her scrambled eggs.

"That's okay dear" Esme said as she placed her hand on Reneesme shoulder.

I was still standing in the doorway when Alice popped into the kitchen. Reneesme just looked at me and smiled.

"We need to get you some clothes" Alice almost screeched. "Do you have any clothes?" she asked very hesitantly.

"No this is what I woke up in" I smiled at the fact it sounded like I just happen to fall asleep in yesterday's clothes. The smile vanished from Alice's face; I looked over at Reneesme who was just shaking her head. This couldn't be good I thought to myself.

"Well that is not acceptable, come quickly we will get you something to wear and then we are going to have to go shopping." Both Reneesme and Esme stifled a laugh.

"Shopping?" I questioned.

"Yes shopping to buy you new clothes" Alice was grabbing my arm trying to drag me away from the kitchen.

"But Alice I don't have any money." Story of my life I never had any money.

"Don't worry about that dear" Esme said as she flashed me a smile.

These nice people who I just met were taking me on a shopping spree. WOW I must be dreaming.

"Really?" I looked at Esme, making sure that this wasn't just some big mistake.

"Really" she nodded her head, "And if you don't go soon Alice will drag you out of here by your hair"

Reneesme laughed, Alice looked annoyed. I looked at Alice

"If you guys are sure about this" Esme and Alice both nodded.

"Oh my god then what are we waiting for" my face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, I felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Reneesme and Esme's faces went blank but Alice lit up just like me.

"Let's get you something to where then" Alice looked at me and then quickly ran off to her bedroom. I was right behind her. I had never felt this much excitement in years. I was going shopping! New clothes, oh it all sounded so good!

I got to Alice's bed room she had already had things sprawled across the bed. She pulled out a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans, and dark forest green tank top. I put them on and I was ready to go. We headed downstairs and towards the garage, she quickly jumped in the front seat of her yellow Porsche and turned it on, I heard the engine purr. I made my way to the passenger seat; Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ready to go" she said looking at me.

"What are we waiting for?" I beamed.

Alice stomped her foot down on the gas pedal and the car speed away from the house.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Seattle! Don't have time to go to Paris" Alice giggled

Seattle I thought, wow I was so far away from home.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yea I'm fine Alice; I was just thinking that I am really far away from home. Can't believe I ran all the way to Seattle."

"Well you're not in Seattle yet" she joked. "You only ran to Forks!"

Forks, well I didn't know where that was but it was near Seattle that much I figured out.

The rest of the ride was very quiet, with the odd question from Alice like what was my favourite store. Some of the stores I mention she had never heard of, they might have been stores only found in Canada I would have to take her one day, though it would be nothing compared to going to Paris or London. Alice pulled up to the mall and found a parking space in the underground parking lot. We both got out of the car and headed towards the mall entrance.

"Where to first?" I asked Alice.

"Well that's up to you" she said as she walked over to a mall directory. I didn't think Alice needed a mall directory I was pretty sure she knew this mall inside and out, so this little trip to the map was for my benefit. I scanned the map looking at stores I wanted to go.

"So?" Alice said interrupting

"Well, I would like to hit Anthropologie, Juicy, Lucky brand, Mercer, Lululemon, Cole Haan, Coach and Victoria Secret." I looked at Alice her mouth open and her eyes wide. She screamed and then flung herself at me.

"Oh my god Jaden, you're the best! This is going to be the most fun ever." Her arms still wrapped around me.

I laughed "If you say so Alice"

"You don't understand" She let go and looked up at me "the others don't like to go shopping, they usually send me to do their shopping for them, but you" her eyes widen it looked like she was going to cry. "You enjoy shopping, you don't understand how much this means to me"

But I did understand, I could feel the joy just flooding off of her. I was excited too, I smiled at her. "Well you now have a full time shopping partner!" Alice started bouncing up and down. "But if we don't start now we are not going to get anything accomplished"

Alice grabbed my hand and headed into the mall.

We were there for hours; Alice had to enlist the help of a mall security guard to help carry all of our bags back to the car. Never in my life had I bought so many clothes let alone in one shopping trip. We got all the bags in the car, hard to believe for this tiny little Porsche but we managed.

Alice winked at the security guard and handed him a rather large tip. The car ride back to the house seem like it took no time at all. I had asked Alice how long it would take to get from Seattle to Forks she told me driving human speed about 4 hours at our speed 40 minutes. I had to laugh as a saw the needle of the speedometer hit 200 mph.


	7. Chapter 7 To good to be true

**

* * *

**

**Please R & R**

_I do not own twilight we all know who does! _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Alice pulled her Porsche into the garage I heard Esme yell "Boys help Alice and Jaden with their bags"

Emmett and Jasper appeared almost instantly and helped us with our bags, between the two of them Alice and I didn't have to carry anything. We walked into the house behind the boys I was about to follow them all upstairs when I was grabbed by Esme.

"Dear, I know it's not much and if you don't like it we can change it but I wanted you to feel like you have a place to call your own." Esme wrapped her arms around me and embraced me in a hug. "You are always welcome here Jaden don't ever forget that." She released me from her hug and smiled at me, I smiled back and nodded.

"Alright then, follow me" Esme grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs to Edwards's old room. She stopped in front of the door.

"I hope you like it" she said as she stepped out of the way so I could open the door. I reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. I was scared to think what was on the other side but as I pushed the door open my mouth fell open in unison. The room I was in last night no longer existed, I turned my head to look back out into the hallway making sure that I was in the right room. Sure enough this was where Edwards's old bedroom used to be but instead in front of me was a room I had never seen before. At that moment Alice came skipping out of what I could only assume was the closest.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked my mouth was still hanging open.

"We didn't give Esme much time, but with the guys help she was able to move some walls around, make the closest much bigger" she giggled "you needed it after this shopping trip. Edward never had a taste for clothes; he would wear the same thing every day if I let him." Alice rolled her eyes. Before I could speak Esme spoke.

"If you don't like it dear we can change it, it's not a problem" she placed a hand on my shoulder,

How could I not like it, the walls were painted a soft brown, Fallow I believe, and with the green outside it made me feel like I was back in Sudbury. There was also very large fern green couch. I smiled.

"I love it" I turned to Esme and picked her up in a hug. I heard in background Alice huff. "You haven't even seen the closet yet" She put her hands in fist and placed them on her hips.

I laughed as I walked towards her. "Okay Alice let's see the closet"

The closet was almost bigger than the room its self, but it was a closet anyone would die for. There was an ottoman in the middle of the room, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, there was a framed dressing table at the end, and there was endless amount of drawers and hanger space.

"Oh my god, this is the best" It was the best, this closet was perfect, I could live in this closet. I started to look around, pulling open drawers when I noticed that all of my clothes that I had just bought were already unpacked and in its appropriate places. I turned to Alice and Esme. "Thank you so much, you really didn't need to do this for me"

"But we wanted to dear" Esme smiled.

At that point we heard the front door open. Carlisle was home from his shift at the hospital. I looked at Esme,

"I was wondering if I would be able to speak to him tonight, do you think he would mind Esme?" Esme didn't have a chance to answer Carlisle was standing right next to her kissing her softly on the check.

"That's not a problem Jaden" he spoke "Just give me a minute or two and I will meet you down in the living room"

'Thank you Carlisle"

"Anytime" Carlisle said as he turned and started walking towards his office.

Esme, Alice and I headed down to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were in the corner playing chest, Alice skipped over to Jaspers side. I could hear Emmett mumbling at her to get lost she cheats. Rosalie was on the computer looking up new car parts, she didn't seem at all interested in what was going on. Esme and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Edward walked in the door; "Hello Edward" Esme said getting up off the couch. "Where are Bella and Nessie? I haven't seen them since this morning"

"They are off hunting, I came here to talk to Carlisle" Edwards voice alarmed me, he had spoke with concern.

"He will be down here shortly" I spoke up "I was hoping to talk to him as well"

With Edward having his concern about something I was sure that my conversation would be put off until another night.

"He will be able to answer your questions tonight Jaden, I don't plan to speak to him long." He smiled.

I had forgotten that Reneesme told me that Edward could read minds I was glad that he was able to reassure me that, my thought was suddenly interrupted by the most excoriating pain imaginable. Everything all of a sudden went black, I could no longer see. This pain felt like a thousand daggers where stabbing me and my frozen heart was being ripped to pieces. I could no longer breath I was gasping for air, air I didn't need but at the moment it felt like it was chocking me. I could still hear everything that was happening around me. I knew that my new friends were now all standing around me, someone yelled for Carlisle. Another asked what was wrong. Another asked Edward what was happening.

I could feel Edwards's hands around me shaking me, I could not speak, the pain was engulfing me.

Someone was yelling at Alice, asking her what was wrong. I though could Alice feel this pain too. I felt my body started to shake uncontrollably, could vampires have seizures?

Then as clear as day Edward screamed no!

That was the last thing I heard, everything went dead.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Meeting

**A/N - Sorry this chapter is really long but I got carried away. I really enjoyed wrtting it I hope you enjoy reading it.. Please R&R!!!!**

_I do not own Twilight or its characters :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Family Meeting**

I don't know how long it took but I started to hear sounds again, they were muffled but they were becoming clearer and clearer as time went on. I was still unable to see anything.

I felt the atmosphere around me, it was full of worry, concern and love. I could no longer feel the excruciating pain that incapacitated me earlier.

I heard Alice's skipping footsteps approach and stop within a foot of me.

"She can hear us now, it shouldn't be too much longer until she can see again" Alice took a step forward and held my hand. "Jaden it's going to be alright" she whispered into my ear.

How was it going to be alright I thought to myself. I can't see. I don't even know what happened. This was great, I finally found a family that actually care about me and I went ahead and ruined it.

I heard someone's weight shift, and they spoke. "You have nothing to worry about Jaden" It was Edward, he could still hear my thoughts and he was reassuring me. "Alice says your vision will be returning to you soon"

"Alice could you find out how much longer?" Carlisle spoke from behind me

"Hmmm... in about 80 seconds she will start to get her vision back, but she will only see shadows at first" Alice gripped on to my hand tighter.

'_Shadows?' _I thought hoping I would be able to have a conversation with Edward.

"It will only be temporary" his voice trying to reassure me

'_What happen then, why did this happen, why can't I see, why couldn't I hear before, what is going on?' _the panic filled my head I was hoping that I would be able to get some answers. I felt like I was stuck in a shell not being able to move, talk or see.

"Jaden calm down, like Alice said before everything is going to be alright. When everything is back we are all going to sit down and talk about this. It involves all of us now. There is no need to worry." Alice spoke up before Edward could finish.

"Jaden, you are going to start to see light in 10 seconds, don't be afraid it's your vision coming back."

I sighed _'Alright, how long till I have my vision back completely?'_

"The next 30 minutes"

'_Thank you Edward'_ I was so grateful that he was able to hear me and put some of my concerns to rest, not having to go through this alone.

"No, thank you Jaden"

Thank me, I didn't quite understand but at that moment Alice was right the darkness that had fallen upon my eyes was starting to lighten up.

'_Edward, if you don't mind I would prefer not to have everyone watching me as I go through this.' _

"Of course" I heard Edward turn "She would like to have some time to herself"

The family turned and headed away from where I was, all but Alice she never let go of my hand.

"Alice" Edward spoke in an authoritative tone.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward, I can see that she wants me here" Alice voice was very stern, she was determined not to leave my side.

'_Let her stay' _I thought, there was no point of fighting with Alice.

"As you wish" Edward quickly turned and left the room.

At the ten minute mark I was able to move my toes, I was so worry about my sight that I didn't even bother to ask about my ability to speak and move.

At the twenty minute mark I sat up, realizing I was on a couch. Alice sat beside me, my vision was improving, I was able to see only things that were directly in front of me. The colour wasn't as rich as I was used to but I was able to see where I was. My speech had also returned.

"Alice, why are we in my room?" it was the first words out of my mouth since I was able to talk again.

"Carlisle moved you up here so you would be more comfortable" Alice placed her arm around me.

"More comfortable? How long was I unconscious for?" I looked at Alice her eyes widen, I knew that wasn't good.

"That is something you should talk to Carlisle about" she removed her arm from around me, I knew at once that she wasn't comfortable with this conversation. I also knew the only way for me to get answers would be from Carlisle himself. I sighed.

"Alice if you would help me I would like to go downstairs and talk to everyone"

I needed her help my sight hadn't fully return yet, though going on Alice's prediction in seven more minutes I would be back to normal. I didn't want to wait seven more minuets though.

"Of course" Alice said as she stood up from the couch and held her hands out to help me up.

It was a good thing that Emmett wasn't around as I made my way down the stairs; I definitely did not look like a vampire as I stumbled my way. Though if he was around I believe that Esme would have given him an earful if he did manage to make a joke.

Alice sat me down carefully on the couch, my vision was getting better but it was still extremely uncomfortable. She then called out "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Nessie"

"Wow that's a mouth full" I giggled.

Esme was the first to walk in and proceeded to sit right next to me. "Oh Jaden it is so nice to see you up, I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Esme's concerns were that of a mother, I took a deep breath and smiled "I am feeling much better, thank you." I placed my head on her shoulder; she started running her hand through my hair. The rest of the Cullen's joined us shortly after that. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How is your vision Jaden?" Carlisle said as he walked towards me with some doctors' instrument to check into my eyes.

"It is getting better, almost back to 100%. Though do you think there will be any long term damage?" I looked into Carlisle's eyes.

"I don't think so dear but we will have to wait and see, shouldn't be too much longer though." He winked at Alice. She smiled in return.

"Well then, I believe Jaden you have many questions" Carlisle sat in the chair directly across from me. The rest of the family had found seats and were attentively listening.

I did have questions, many was an understatement. Where did I begin? I thought to ask the most basic question.

"What happen?" I looked at Carlisle and then glanced around at the rest of the family.

"Well I wasn't there when it started" Carlisle looked at Edward, "Maybe you should tell her the beginning." Edward nodded.

"What do you remember Jaden? It might be easier to understand the story if we knew your side." Edward looked at me then Carlisle.

I cleared my throat and began.

"I remember coming down stairs, I was sitting on the couch waiting for Carlisle to come down so we could talk, that's when you came in" I pointed at Edward "You said that you wanted to talk to Carlisle as well." Edward just nodded.

"That's when I felt the pain" I lifted my head off of Esme's shoulder and pulled my knees in towards my chest.

"It was the worst pain I had ever felt, there was so much hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing me and ripping my heart apart. The pain was so intense that everything around me went black, but I could still hear. I could hear everyone asking what has going on, I heard someone shout for Carlise, someone else was yelling at Alice. I remember shaking so violently I wondered if I was having a seizure and then" I looked around no one was breathing, they were all waiting for me to finish my story. "Then I heard Edward scream no, it was the last thing I heard, everything just then disappeared."

Carlisle was the first to exhale followed by the rest of them.

"Interesting twist" Carlisle looked at Jasper who looked to be angry.

"So what happen?" I asked again hoping this time someone would tell me their side of the story.

"Well Jaden" Edward spoke "After I told you that you would still be able to talk to Carlisle, your thoughts were interrupted by this pain you are talking about. I could hear the pain you were in through your thoughts. None of us knew what was going on. Rosalie called out for Carlisle. You had fallen over grasping at your chest, you were gasping for air we thought that you couldn't breathe. I started shaking you to try and snap you out of it, that's when Alice had a vision." Edward looked at Alice. She took this as her cue to tell her side of the story.

"Jaden I didn't know what was wrong with you; I was so worried so while everyone else did what they could to help you I did what I could. I was trying to look back to see what caused it, but I wasn't finding anything. I was trying so hard, and that's when I saw it. It wasn't something that had happen it was something that was going to happen." Alice looked at Edward and then shot her eyes to the floor. "You see the vision I had was not of you, Jaden. It was of Bella and Nessie. They were hunting and they had run into some nomadic vampires one of them had hurt Bella really bad and the other two ..." Alice looked up at me, trying to hold back her tearless sobs. "The other two killed Nessie."

My mouth opened wide, "Edward had seen this in my mind, which is why he screamed no"

Alice put her head in her hands it was obvious that she was unable to continue. Jasper moved immediately to comfort her.

"But you see Jaden" Edward spoke up. "This was a future that was going to happen, something we wouldn't of seen coming until it was too late. But you made Alice see it earlier," Edward smiled and looked at Bella. "We were able to get to Bella and Nessie before the Nomads were anywhere near them."

I looked over at Bella and Reneesme both of them smiling ear to ear. Bella mouthed thank you to me. I quickly looked back to Edward.

"How did I make Alice see this earlier?" It didn't make sense how was I responsible for what Alice was seeing in her visions. And they weren't even visions about me.

Edward looked at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and looked at me. "You were tied into that vision, though the vision had nothing to do with you physically."

"I don't understand" I tilted my head to the side and looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed, "You see it took a while to figure out, but you see Jasper here" Carlisle placed his hand on Jaspers shoulders like a proud father "he was the one that figure it out, Jasper would you care to explain?"

Jasper nodded and rose to his feet. "You see Jaden, I believe that you can predict future emotions." I looked up at him my eyes wide with shock. "As you have spent more time with us you have become in tuned with our emotions, so much so that you felt Edwards pain in the future when he lost Nessie. Alice was able to find the incident in the future that caused this pain because you where so emotionally tied to it. And because of that, we were able to stop this from happening."

"Cause it would just be so boring without ya Nessie" Emmett yelled his laughter booming across the room.

"So how long was I unconscious for?" I asked Carlisle interrupting Emmett's laughing.

"Four days" my mouth dropped, and even before I could ask Carlisle finished "We don't know why, but I hope to find out. Also Jasper has agreed and I think it would be beneficial to you if we work on your gift, see exactly what you are capable of. So hopefully we don't have any more surprises."

I nodded, he was right. Hopefully working with Jasper would help me understand myself and I would get to know him better too. At that moment the burning in my throat came to the forefront, I was unconscious for four days. I really needed to hunt.


	9. Chapter 9 Training

**A/N - thank all of you who are reading this.. :D Please review if you can.. Also sorry that this is such a short chapter it was the best place for me to break. And I wanted to get something up. Hope you enjoy!**

_Stephenie Meyer owns twilight - I do not! :D _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Training **

I had hunted every day since that incident; Carlisle said I was so thirsty because my gift had used up so much energy. He reassured me that it would only be a few more hunting trips till my thirst was back to normal. In the mean time if I wasn't hunting I was with Jasper working on my ability. I had become more understanding of Jasper, our abilities were very similar to each other, but also very different. Jasper, like me was able to feel the emotions of those around him, empathic he called it.

Jasper could manipulate the emotions of those around him, that explain the first night I meet all of the Cullen's. I could feel Jasper change the atmosphere and I distinctly remember I didn't like it.

"Jaden you need to concentrate" Jasper snapped, his patience was wearing thin.

"You seem to have an overwhelming confidence that I can do things I know nothing about." I kicked a rock in frustration as it crumbled into pieces. I was extremely frustrated today, I was sick and tired of hunting and I really wanted a break from training. I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere, but Jasper wouldn't have it.

Jasper believed that I could project emotions on to people, the opposite of him though mine was more like a weapon. That is what he was trying to get me to do now.

"You just need to concentrate, you have done this before." Jaspers voice was very stern, and frightening in a way.

All of Jaspers military training was in high gear; he was determined to teach me how to control this gift. If it wasn't for the other members of the Cullen family I probably wouldn't have been giving a break to hunt let alone anything else. Not that there was anything else to do, and I did want to know what the extent of my gift was. The fact was that I helped this family before and I might be able to help them again. It was the least I could do.

"Focus" he shouted at me

I clenched my teeth, took a deep breath and sighed. "FINE!" The venom filled my mouth; I closed my eyes trying to focus on the emotion that I felt within me. I could feel it starting to build; there was a pressure that was surrounding me. As the pressure mounted my vision tinted red, I knew I was getting somewhere. My vision had tinted the last two times I was able to project emotions. I had kept everything bottled up until I couldn't hold it anymore. At that moment I released the wave as I exhaled, I opened my eyes to find Jasper curled in a ball in front of me.

"Jasper, Jasper" I screamed at him, this was a bad idea I thought. I got down on my knees beside him and placed my arm on his shoulder. "Jasper," my voice was strain, he still didn't move. I shook him lightly, still no movement.

"Oh god what have I done" I could feel the pain building in my chest, "Please Jasper, please" he still didn't move. I released Jasper from my grip and placed my head in my hands. I shook back and forward and then looked up at the sky and screamed.

I looked back down at Jasper, "This is why I shouldn't be around people, I'm so sorry." How was my new friends suppose to forgive me now, I saved one of their family members and killed the other. I was debating if I should carry Jasper back to the house and then leave or just leave Jasper here and run. I would get a good head start; I knew that if I went back to the house they would kill me. Maybe that's what I deserved.

It was at that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10 Could it get any harder

**A/N - please review guys I feel like I am writting to a brick wall!! :D so anything please R&R**

_And I still don't own twilight or its characters. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Could it get any harder

I turned around quickly to see a big goofy grin.

"Why so sad little one?" Emmett tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I killed him Emmett, I killed him." I threw myself into his arms. "I didn't mean to, I swear. I don't know how it happen"

Emmett started laughing. I pushed myself away from his chest and looked up at him.

"You didn't kill him Jaden" Emmett looked down at me still laughing.

"But I..."

"Don't you think that if you killed Jasper, Alice would be down here ripping you apart limb by limb"

I hadn't thought about that but Emmett was right if I had killed Jasper Alice would have saw it coming. She would be here, but she wasn't.

"Jazz, wake up" Emmett yelled at Jasper kicking him. My mouth dropped open, but was short lived as Jaspers eyes started flickering. "Hey Jazz hurry up I want it to be my turn next." Emmett looked back at me and winked. Of course Emmett wanted to be next he was always up for a fight. I just shook my head and looked down at jasper who was slowly even for a vampire to getting up.

Jasper looked at me as he got to his feet. I thought for sure I was going to be in a shit load of trouble, but it was at that moment that he smiled and nodded his head.

"Excellent job Jaden. I think you finally got it."

"Your, your, you're not hurt?" I managed to stammer out.

"Physically no" Jasper laughed "Jaden you power makes people feel the most unbearable emotional pain, but shortly after you stopped everything goes back to normal." He chuckled again "You can't kill anyone with your power, you might be able to get them to kill themselves, but you would have to be constantly feeding them that negative energy."

I sighed that was good, but was Jasper really making fun of me because I thought I killed him. I tried to push that thought away when I felt a punch in my left arm.

"So what do you think? My turn?" Emmett still looking for a fight, I shook my head and let out a little giggle.

"I think she has had enough for today Em, let's go back to the house."

For once I was very grateful for Jasper, I felt exhausted it had been a really long day.

"Later" I turned and winked at Emmett.

When we returned to the house I saw Alice bouncing on the steps, she had the biggest grin stretched across her face.

"I told you so!" She smiled at me. It was true she did tell me that I would be able to better understand my gift, why I ever doubted her I still didn't know. She reached towards Jasper and gently placed her hand in his.

"So can I get started tomorrow?" She asked looking at Jasper then me.

"What?" I looked at her raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe we should give Jaden a break" Jasper kissed Alice on the forehead.

"Give me a break from what?" Here I was in the dark again, one place I really didn't like to be. I was starting to get really frustrated.

"Calm down Jaden" I heard Jasper. He was warning me, knowing that if I didn't calm down my power might get the better of me. This was something I still had to learn, not to let it engulf me, to be able to control it. After this afternoon I had a better understanding on how it worked.

"What?" it was the only thing I was able to spit out.

"Jaden, Alice just wants to start working on the next part of your ability. She is a little eager. But don't worry she can wait." Jasper gave Alice a stern look.

"Oh" I could feel myself calming down, and it wasn't Jaspers doing. I was calming down, the pressure was going away. I giggled, I could do this.

"Maybe tomorrow Alice" I looked at her to see her grin return.

"Excellent, we will start tomorrow"

"I said maybe Alice" I heard Emmett laugh as he walked past us and into the house.

--

The next three weeks where uneventful, Carlisle was right my thirst was returning back to normal and I spent most of my day trying to work with Alice and Jasper trying to work on predicting future emotions. I wasn't making any progress which was extremely frustrating. Jasper looked bored, and Alice kept on telling me that she can see me do it in the future so I will be able to figure it out. That didn't give me much confidence but getting Alice to stop the lessons was extremely easy. The first time I wanted to stop I thought about going shopping and taking Alice with me, but she was starting to catch on the shopping trips were getting fewer and farther between.

These lessons to me were feeling pointless, and today I really didn't want to try.

"Alice I'm going to take a break and take a walk" I got up from the couch.

"But..." Alice was going to interject but Jasper placed his hand on her leg and slowly nodded his head. Jasper understood, I was depressed he didn't try to cheer me up his way he knew how that set off my temper. Though I was surprised that Jasper was spending so much time around me since I was depressed, maybe Alice's excitement made up for it.

I started walking towards the door, I needed to get out of here I needed to just focus on being me for once.

"Let her go" I heard Jasper tell Alice as I walked out the back door. "Call if you need anything" Though I was away from the house I knew that comment was still directed at me. I tapped my pocket lightly to feel if my phone was there, and it was good thing because I wasn't going to go back to the house to get it.

I found myself wandering through the trees when I heard Reneesme.

"Stop Jacob, get off of me" She giggled.

I headed towards the noise. Jacob had pinned Reneesme down on the ground with one arm and was tickling her with the other.

I cleared my throat.

"So this is Jacob" I said as I leaned against a tree with my arms folded across my chest.

Jacob and Reneesme eyes flashed up towards me.

"Crap" I heard Reneesme say under her breath. She quickly got up and brushed off her pants.

"You know Alice will not be impressed on how you are treating your clothes" I giggled and looked her up and down.

"You are not going to tell them are you?" Reneesme pleaded with me.

"I don't think I need to tell Alice" I raised my eyebrow, I was pretty sure Alice had already seen this for herself.

"I was talking about my parents."

I looked at Reneesme and laughed. "No I won't tell you parents, well I will try not to. Can't promise anything, getting around Edward could be tricky I don't have that much practice."

Reneesme smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So this is Jacob?" I asked Reneesme as I looked at the tall muscular boy beside her.

We had met before but it wasn't formal, he was the wolf that came with Edward and Carlisle that day in the clearing. Reneesme told me that he was staying away from the house to give me some space since all of this was very new for me. I also had to believe that with my new powers that didn't want him to be around where he might get hurt.

Jacob stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hi I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to finally meet you"

I shook his hand and I was about to introduce myself, when I was overcome with pain, sadness, and death. I dropped my hand immediately I knew what this was and I had to get back to Alice and the others straight away.

"I have to get to Alice" I shouted as I turn and started running to the house.

As I was running back to the house I felt I couldn't run fast enough. I was so worried, I was scared. I didn't slow down till I was in the living room of the Cullen's house.

"ALICE" I screamed, it was so loud that I am sure they heard me all the way from the highway.

Jasper came to my side immediately followed by Alice.

"What is it, what happen Jaden?" Jasper grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"It happen" I manage to stubble out. Which was more then I was able to do the last time.

"What happen" Carlisle came up beside me. The whole family was in the living room now.

"I touched Jacob, and I got a flash. I felt sadness, pain, and death" I dropped my face into my hands. Esme came around and hugged me.

"Alice, what do you see" Bella asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't see anything" I looked at Alice frustrated, what did this mean where we all going to die?

"The wolves" Edwards's voice made me jump. I was completely on edge.

"You think this has something to do with the Pack, Edward?" Jacob was now visible

"She touched you Jacob, and Alice can't see anything so that would be my best guess." Guesses that's what we were going on.

"Dig deeper Alice" I heard Jasper whisper.

I placed my head in my hands again; this was my entire fault I was causing so much worry and grief to this family. They didn't deserve this.

"You've done great Jaden" Carlisle's voice was reassuring; he placed his hand under my chin to tilt it up when I felt it again. This time it was stronger, but the same pain, sadness and death. I jumped at his touch throwing both him and Esme away from me. Jasper shot a quick glance at me, I knew he just felt what I felt and he knew that those emotions weren't coming from this room.

"Alice..." but before I could finish my sentence Alice's face was blank and Edwards was in shock.

* * *

**A/N - Please review, I will have the next chapter up in the next day or so! Reviews Reviews people! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Why me?

**A/N - Please R&R**

_I still do not own Twilight or its Characters. _

**Chapter 11 –Why me?**

Jasper was beside Alice holding on to her.

"Edward what's going on" Esme asked. He didn't answer; he didn't move none of us did. It was so quiet that all you could hear was the sound of Jacob and Reneesme's hearts beating. We all stood there around Alice and Edward, waiting, none of us dared to interrupt.

"Jaden" Alice's shocked voice rang through the living room. "Jaden" she said again.

"Alice" I stepped towards her, "I'm right here" I grabbed her arm. Alice swung around and wrapped both arms around my neck.

"Alice what's wrong?" I tried to untwist her arms from around my neck.

"They are coming for you" she stepped back from me.

"Who's coming Alice? I don't know anyone." I looked away from Alice to the rest of the family, who was coming for me. In my years as a vampire I had only run into one human, a pack of shape shifters and the Cullen's. So who would be coming for me and what did I do.

"It is a coven of Nomadic vampires" Edward spoke softly.

"Nomads, ha we can take them" Emmett interjected while pretending to punch the air.

"No Emmett" Carlisle's voice was very stern. "Edward what did they want?"

Edward turn towards me, "There are three of them, they are coming to look for Jaden."

"Why?" I looked at Edward. "I don't understand why me, what did I do?"

"It seems that the vampire that attacked you was part of this coven." My head tilted to the side as I listen to him.

"Was?" I asked

"Yes, that night when she bit you there was another vampire in the area. That other vampire was able to get her off of you; it seems that your saviour had a power of her own. She was able to incapacitate the other vampire and get you to safety. But she went back to finish the job. After she killed the other vampire she got ambushed. One of the males in the coven that was his mate, he killed your saviour but he wants to finish the job and come after you."

There was a gasp from Esme, I still didn't understand. I didn't ask for any of this.

"Why it wasn't my fault that this other vampire got involved. I didn't ask for this"

"We know" Carlisle spoke up.

"So what I felt earlier?" I started to put the pieces together. "The pain, sadness, and death"

"The wolves" Edward started but Alice jumped in.

"That was the original vision; it won't happen like that because we know what is going on."

I looked at Alice confused "Can you explain, please"

Emmett laughed "I thought I was the only one confused. You took the words right out of my mouth"

"This is no laughing matter Emmett" Rosalie smacked him as hard as she could, Emmett pretended to be hurt by rubbing his arm.

Alice sighed but continued on. "Originally what was going to happen is that the wolves were out on a patrol that's when they run into the Nomads, it is my understanding that something happened to the wolves, though I am not too sure." Alice rubbed her temples "Damn blind spots! Any ways the Nomads come here looking for you, we weren't all here but we fought."

"Did we kick their butts?" Emmett asked looking excited

"Yes but not without great losses." Alice looked up at Jasper.

The family fought to protect me only to lose some of their own. I couldn't allow this to happen. I would have to go, get away from this family and the place I was starting to call home. I would have these Nomads follow me take them away from here. I couldn't bare to hurt them, and I couldn't allow them to hurt because of me.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard both Alice and Edward yell no.

"You are not leaving" Edward said sternly.

"Oh my Jaden, no you can't leave." Esme was beside me again with her arm around my waist. "You are family and we protect our family" she squeezed me tighter.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I looked at Jasper. He smiled.

"Jaden, no one is going to get hurt I've seen it." Alice smiled.

"But you just said"

"I know what I just said. Now that we are all aware of this things have changed. There are ten of us, three of them. I can't tell if it is going to end up as a fight or not but the outcome is that we will all be here and safe."

"But the wolves?" I was worried about everyone; I could bare it if anyone got hurt because of me.

Edward looked over his shoulder "Jacob, you should tell Sam that we will be having visitors in the area in three days. Just tell them to stay clear we should be able to clear this up on our own." Jacob nodded as he past Edward and headed for the door.

"Three days? They're going to be here in three days" I looked at Alice, but she and Edward just nodded.

"We should all hunt before then" Carlisle spoke with concern. "We will stay together; no one goes off on their own"

Esme hugged me tighter "we won't let anyone hurt you"

I was so worried, so afraid that something was going to happen and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did. I looked up at Jasper, pleading with my eyes. I need this to go away, I need him to help. Jasper nodded his head and a wave of calm came over me, it felt odd but it was what I needed I was able to relax.

Jacob came back in a few moments later he walked over to Edward, he was obviously telling him something, but only Edward could hear. Edward nodded and thanked Jacob. Jacob then returned to Reneesme's side. I had sat on the couch, Esme still beside me holding me. The rest of them were talking about stratagies if the nomads didn't listen and it came down to a fight. Reenesme was to be kept with Jacob out of the fight, this was fine with Jacob, he only wanted to keep her safe. Reneesme on the other hand was a little pertube she wanted to fight but Edward her father wasn't having it. Bella was going to protect us all with her shield, the talents of these nomads were unknown. They continue to discuss what they could do.

Emmett was really excited for the coming fight, which shouldn't of surprised me it was typical Emmett. As their conversation was wynding down a thought came into my head.

"Wait!" They all looked at me, "What about me? I can't let you fight for me, you will have to teach me, but let me help"

No one spoke.

"Please" I begged

Esme started brushing my hair "Its not going to come to a fight dear"

"But what happens if it does Esme, I want to help"

"Jaden" Jasper started walking towards me "We don't need to teach you how to fight, you know how to defend yourself."

"Your our secret weapon" Emmett smiled at me.

"Maybe we should teach her the basics, it will be good for her to know" Bella's voice spoke from behind me. I took a deep breath, someone was finally on my side.

"Yes I want to know" I quickly spoke up.

"We will teach you what we can Jaden but it will be very basic." Edward voice was not amused as he spoke.

"Thats all I ask Edward." I smiled at him.

"Dont worry dear, everything will work out" Esme pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Calm before the storm

**A/N - Sorry this is a really short chapter!! Also sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter.. oops! Thanks to everyone for there reviews, your the best keep them up!**

_I don't own Twilight or its characters.. sadly!_

**Chapter 12 – Calm before the storm**

The next two days I learned the basics on how to defend myself and attack a vampire. If it wasn't for the fact that I had my own secret weapon that I knew how to use I would for sure thought I was going to die. I was not a good fighter, Emmett and Jasper told me I would get better with time but I found it extremely difficult to believe them. I really did suck.

We were all planning to hunt tonight since Alice said she saw them coming tomorrow earlier afternoon. We wanted to have as much strength as possible, we didn't go far from home and we all tried to stick together. It was difficult though; there were 9 vampires, a half-vampire and a werewolf. I was able to take down two deer's and an elk. When I was done I walked over to where Jacob and Reneesme sat.

"You guys done?" I asked, the both nodded their heads. "Mind if I sit?" Jacob moved over giving me space to sit on the log they were sitting on, neither of them said a word.

As I sat there I could feel the emotions of everyone around me. I tried not to think about it but it was had when everyone was feeling all doom and glum. Well not Emmett, he was bouncing off the walls ready for a fight. This feeling was horrible; I couldn't wait till tomorrow so that everyone would go back to being normal. Alice had told us time and time again that the outcome would be fine and that we didn't have to worry so much. But I don't think even Alice believed herself.

I leaned back, and lied down on the mossy surface of the forest staring at the stars in between the tree branches. I was focus so intently on the stars that I almost forget where I was; it was so peaceful there was something so calming about it. I lifted my head up to look at Jasper. He just looked back at me and winked. I sighed and laid back down.

So looking up at the stars wasn't as peaceful and calming as I thought, nope that was just Jasper. I was thankful for Jaspers ability; once I was able to accept him manipulating emotions I was better at controlling my temper when he did. Though I was disappointed that I couldn't return the favour to him, I was pretty sure that he would have loved some calming waves in his direction. I giggled to myself.

"If you're done daydreaming Jaden, we would like to go back to the house" Emmett looked down at me and held out his hand. I reached for his hand; he pulled me up so swiftly and placed me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!!" I shouted as I tried to wiggle out of Emmett's grip. He started to laugh, I couldn't help but laugh. This is what I needed; this was the sense of normalcy. I looked up at my new family as they were walking behind Emmett they were all laughing, even Jasper was smiling. At that moment I felt that we were going to be alright.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 It's Time

**A/N - I am so sorry that it took so long for an update!! This past week and such has been a nightmare.. Well There isn't going to be much more for this story but there is a sequal in the works.. I hope that you all are enjoying it.. please Review.. I know that some people hold our chapters for reviews.. I just like writting the story.. :D but that doesn't mean I don't like hearing from you!!! Anywho please enjoy!**

_I do not own Twilight or its characters! :(_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – It's Time**

The tension in the house was unbearable. My thoughts kept on turning back to Jasper I wonder how he was feeling, I know that this was all too much for me. The sun was beginning to rise it has been an extremely long night. I was anxious; I didn't know what awaited me today. Why did these vampires want to come after me, I didn't do anything to them I didn't choose this. I was pacing back and forth, deep in my thought. Edward didn't dare to interrupt me he would just flash me a warm smile every once in a while. The smile never reached his eyes and I knew he was just as worried as the rest of us I could feel it. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't hear Emmett come up beside me.

"You know Esme won't be pleased if you wear right through her floors" He smiled placing a hand on my shoulder to try and stop me from pacing.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly "I'm just worried" I turned and looked at Emmett.

"You know just as well as Jasper that we are all worried, but we are going to stick together. Alice said that the outcome will be in our favour, so we can breathe a little easier" He pulled me into a hug.

"You don't need to breath Em" Reneesme's voice floated down the stairs. Emmett chuckled.

"It's a figure of speech Nessie!" Emmett let go of me and ran over to his niece picking her up and hanging her upside down. Reneesme screamed.

"Let me go Em, Let me go!" She was squirming in his arms. But she wasn't budging one bit.

Everyone was laughing, the mood considerable lighter.

"Say it!" Emmett started tickling her. "Say it!"

"Fine, fine, just stop" Reneesme was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm waiting"

"There has never been a stronger, faster, smarter vampire than you to have ever walked this earth" Reneesme rolled her eyes.

"Excellent" Emmett smirked and placed Reneesme down before he walked over to Rosalie side.

"Are you ready to go Nessie?" Edward asked

"I still don't know why I can't just come with you?" Reneesme picked up her bag by the front door and looked at her dad.

"It will be safer and we will come and get you as soon as it's over" Edward leaned forward and kiss Reneesme on the forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too dad,"

Bella grabbed Reneesme and pulled her in to an embrace. "I love you sweetie don't ever forget that"

"I won't mom, I love you too"

At that moment Jacob appeared at the front door.

"It will all work out" Alice spoke up. "But you better get going they will be here in thirty minuets."

Reneesme hugged both her parents once more and waved to the rest of us before getting into Jacob's car and driving off.

We all stood there for a few minuets before Jasper spoke.

"Well everyone this is it, let's get to our places." Jasper patted me on the back and walked out the back door. I nervously looked around everyone was following Jasper; I took a very deep unneeded breath and followed everyone out.

When we got to the backyard everyone went to there positions, Carlisle was in the front, he was the patriarch of the family and he was to talk on behalf of all of us. I would be in-between Carlisle and Edward. Jasper was on the other side of Carlisle with Alice beside him. Emmett was beside Edward, who was beside Bella and Rosalie. Esme was beside Alice. I didn't like being at the front but I understood why. We were a rather large coven, nine vampires. And out of those nine five of them had gifts. Everything was going to turn out fine, I started to relax. Jasper notice and reached behind Carlisle to place his hand on my arm, I turned and smiled at him. Everything was going to be okay.

At that moment I felt the mood change Edward stiffen, I shot my eyes forward trying to scan the area for that Edward could see, or possible hear. It was at that moment I saw them. Three vampires, they looked homeless, I had to try and hold back my laughter. There clothes were torn and dirty, Alice would definitely not be impressed. They were angry though, extremely angry. And there dark crimson eyes stared at me and only me, this sent a shiver down my spine. As they came closer Carlisle stepped out.

"Greetings! I'm Carlisle and this is my family." His voice was calm, he stretched out his arm directing at all of us.

A dark haired gentleman with torn jeans and a dark navy tee-shirt on stepped forward and spoke to Carlisle.

"Greetings, I am Darius, and this" pointing to the guy beside him "is my brother Ezra" the man by the name of Ezra bowed his head still his eyes never left mine. Darius continued "and this is my wife Zella"

His wife was a very petite lady, taller then Alice though; she had dirty blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. She spoke "it's a pleasure to meet you, I have never met such a large coven" he voice was extremely nasally it sound like nails on a chalk board.

"We have very different feeding habits then yours. That is what allows us to keep such a large coven." Edward spoke up.

"Wow that is quite interesting. We had noticed the colour of your eyes but we had just thought it was a myth. The golden eyed ones. You really feed on animals?" Darius asked the question stepping closer to Carlisle. Edward stiffen, he must have heard something one of them were thinking. Where any of them gifted? I looked up at Edward who was ever so slightly nodding his head no. Wow that was a relief.

"Yes we do, we also maintain a permanent resident near by so if you don't mind" but before Carlisle could finish his sentence a loud growl came from the other male vampire Ezra. Before I knew that was going on Edward had pushed me out of the way as Ezra had flung himself at me. I quickly got back on my feet expecting to see everyone fighting but it was only Ezra, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"I suggest you leave" Carlisle spoke in a very authoritative tone.

"If my brother wants to avenge his mate's death than that is his fight not mine" Darius turned towards his mate Zella and stepped back away from the fighting.

"Boys" Carlisle said as he turned towards Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Who were holding down Ezra just waiting for the kill, they stopped there fighting still holding down Ezra and listen to Carlisle. Carlisle got down closer to Ezra and spoke to him.

"Do you wish to die? Or are you willing to leave and never come back?" Carlisle was giving this vampire a chance; both he and this vampire knew that he had no chance with the nine of us here. Ezra's crimson eyes stared me down, he wanted to kill me. I could see it in his eyes; Edward could hear his thoughts and Jasper could feel his want for my death just as I could. Carlisle was being a fool to offer him this; he wasn't going to change his mind.

At that moment he whispered so low that it was even difficult for a vampire to hear.

"No"

And with one swift movement Jasper tore his head right off of his neck. I looked over at Darius; I could see the fire burning in his eyes. He crouched down and began to pounce. I felt my vision tint and focus all my energy on Darius, he collapsed before attacking Esme. Before I knew it Esme, Alice and Bella were ripping him from limb to limb. Rosalie quickly went after Zella and was followed by Emmett and Jasper. There was already a fire burning, the purple smoke and the horrible smell.

"We have all the pieces?" I heard a faint voice in the distance. I was sure it was Carlisle.

Everyone was rushing around me, I couldn't move.

"Is her okay Carlisle she hasn't moved?" Bella's concern could have melted my cold dead heart.

"Let's get her inside"

"I got her" I heard Jasper approach, he went to pick me up in his arms and everything came back to me. I started to sob dry sobs. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and just cried.


	14. Chapter 14 What's better than chocolate

**A/N - Please R&R **

_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – What's better than chocolate

I open my eyes; I was laying on the couch in the living room. I started to look around, no one was within eyesight but I could hear them throughout the house. I had decided to lie there for a moment before getting up and announcing to everyone that I was quote on quote awake. But it was extremely short lived as I heard light dancing steps coming towards me.

"You think you can trick me?" Alice voice was no more than a whisper

"No I was just trying to enjoy the piece and quiet" I giggled, and sat up on the couch making room for Alice to sit next to me.

"Ha good luck with that one." She skipped over to the couch to sit beside me.

"So I guess everything is done?" I asked her

"Your future looks bright and sunny" Alice smiled at me

"You sound like one of those corny television physics" I laughed at her as she rolled her eyes.

At that moment the rest of the family walked in, they were all smiling at me I had to smile back.

"So everything is done, you guys are not in anymore danger?" I looked at everyone but addressed the question to Carlisle.

"Those vampires will no longer be a threat to you or the family anymore" Carlisle eyes looked relived.

"We kicked there stone cold asses" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" Esme shot her son a mothering look.

Emmett smiled at me and winked. I laughed.

"Thank you all for all of your help, I am extremely sorry that I had brought this upon you all. I would never want to hurt you. You all have been so good to me"

"Don't worry about that dear" Esme gently spoke.

"But you risked your lives you risked you family to help little ol'me" I started to breath faster, I was upset. This family had helped me and there was nothing I could give back to them.

"Don't worry about that" Edward spoke up, he was sitting in the chair opposite of the couch.

Damn stupid mind reader. Edward chuckled.

"Jaden, we would like to talk to you about something" Carlisle took a step forward. "Do you mind if we take this conversation to the dinning room?"

I shook my head and followed everyone into the dinning room, I was extremely nervous knowing Jasper could feel this he sent me some calming waves. I was extremely grateful for them. I smiled at him; he nodded his head ever so slightly. I was still nervous though the only time everyone sat in the dinning room was when we had to discuss something of great importance.

Everyone took there seats, I sat in-between Alice and Jasper. They both had huge grins on there faces which made me even more uneasy.

"Okay so why are we all here?" I said tentatively, I looked at everyone.

"Jaden we have all spoken well you were um, out." Carlisle said hesitantly. I wondered how long I was out for. That was a question I was going to have to remember for later.

"We would all like to know if you would like to stay and be part of this family?" Everyone looked at me. I could feel the emotions around me love, eagerness, acceptance.

I had never been apart of anything that I was wanted. A smile started to form on my face; this is what Alice meant when she said bright and sunny. I started to laugh; everyone looked at me with the oddest expressions, which just made me laughed even harder.

"I think she has cracked" Emmett said laughing along with me.

I glanced over at Edward and thought, _please help me I can't stop laughing to form a sentence and they are starting to become concerned_. Edward nodded.

"She's happy" Edward stated. "She can't believe that something like this is happening to her."

"I'm sorry" I tried to stifle my laughter "I just would never have thought something this good to happen to me"

"So is that a yes?" Esme looked at me

I nodded, still unable to speak because of my laughter.

Alice jumped up and sprung herself at me knocking me over breaking Esme's dinning room chair.

"I have a new sister!" She squealed "We are going to have the best time!"

* * *

**A/N - Okay so this story is done but there is a sequal in the works. Got some great ideas floating around it is going to be fun... so please read that when it get posted. **

**Also I have another story that I just posted called the White Room. New character but its a really interesting twist! **

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story hopefully you will read the sequal. **


End file.
